1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nasal-nasopharyngeal-irrigation and -cleaning (NNIC) systems that are used to remove harmful substances from human nasal and nasopharyngeal cavities, and, more particularly, to a device for holding fluid and administering fluid to the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities. The fluid may be for washing or irrigating the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities or may be a medicinal preparation for treating a condition by ingestion through the nose and its nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities. The invention also relates to a method for irrigating and washing the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities and for ingesting a medicinal prepation through the nose and its nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable for the treatment of certain conditions, especially conditions affecting the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities and certain diseases which are manifested or contacted in or through the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities, to wash, irrigate, and/or apply a fluid medicinal preparation to the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities and passages.
Previously these washing, irrigating and applying operations have been accomplished using a spray bottle or similar device which is manually squeezed to force the contents of the bottle out of the bottle through a directing nozzle up into the nose and its nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities and, in some treatments, towards the back of the throat for coating of the tongue area proximate the nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities.
The manually squeezed spray bottle device and method, however, have several drawbacks and are not suitable for all potential users. Many of these drawbacks are due to the fact that the user applies an unregulated force to squeeze the spray bottle, thus making the amount of fluid or dosage of spray administered to the nose not precisely determinable. The uncontrolled amount of force being applied may also causes problems in damaging sensitive nasal membranes due to too much force being applied, or even a back flow of fluid and possibly nasal mucous onto the user. The insertion of a nozzle or tube into the nose or its nasal-nasopharyngeal cavities may also cause irritation or injury to an area already compromised by illness.